Eggman's last defeat
by Paraps
Summary: Sonic destroyed Eggman's largest base. After a close escape, Sonic finds out that Eggman didn't make it out in time. One-Shot story.


Sonic did it. He has finally destroyed one of Eggman's biggest and strongest factories, the Scrap Brain factory. After defeating the Egg piston, Sonic had to quickly escape due to the factory's self destruct sequence. He didn't even have the chance to see if Eggman made it out alive, because as soon as he escaped, the entire factory exploded. The explosion was destroying everything in its path until it stopped moving, there Sonic could see the aftermath of it. Many structures that had once stood had fallen on the ground like a game of Jenga. The roads that helped delivery shipments have been destroyed. The only thing that looks intact was the core in the middle, but even it looks destroyed.

Sonic quickly dialed tails on his communicator to talk about the victory. "Hey, Tails," Sonic called out his best bud on the communicator "I have some great news to share" Sonic said with a great smile on his face.

"What is it Sonic, what is it." Tails said with excitement.

"The Scrap Brain Factory just exploded" Sonic said with all his might.

"Wait Sonic, are you serious right now?" Tails asked with seriousness and confusion.

"Of course, look at the factory" Sonic said with confidence. Tails quickly got on his spy bot and checked the camera. _Sonic wasn't lying _Tails thought as he saw the factory in its state.

"But Tails, we have a more important matter to worry about" Sonic stated in a serious tone. Tails look back at Sonic in a confused but interested manner.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails said confused.

"Tails, while I was escaping, I didn't have time to see if Eggman escaped with me, so I don't even know if he is alive or not!" Sonic said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Sonic," Tails told Him " I'll do an Eggman scan to see if he is around there, he is most likely in a bunker." Tails quickly started typing on his computer and then pressed a button. The area was soon scanned and the results came in. " huh?" Tails said confusingly, " It says right here that there are no traces of Eggman Sonic." Tails stated. _That's strange _Sonic thought.

"Alright pal, I'll go looking around to see if I can find Eggman's body," I told Tails.

"uh...ok Sonic, but be careful, go it." Tails said confidently.

Sonic quickly raced down to the destroyed Scrap Brain Factory. Everything had gotten worse since the last time Sonic stared at it. There was a fog that surrounds the area. The area's smell was now a strange scent that smelled like raw fish but increased by 10x. The small number of buildings that once stood have now fallen. Sonic went to the biggest amount of rumble and started to spindash to remove all of the trash. _I really hope he isnt where I want him to be_ Sonic thought worryingly. After all the trash was removed he saw the unthinkable, Eggman was laying there without moving. His body was filled with scratches and bloodstains. He had a rod stuck in his body. "Eggman, Eggman, EGGMAN" Sonic yelled at him in a worried tone. " Eggster, Eggy, speak to me, SPEAK TO ME" Sonic yelled at him in a worrying tone while shaking him back and forth.

Sonic Quickly dialed Tails in a Video Call, He almost called the wrong number due to his fingers being too nervous. "Hey, Tails are you there?" Sonic said as he was waving at the communicator.

"Huh, Sonic," Tails said as he was startled, "what do you need Sonic.".

"Tails I found Eggman but," Sonic couldn't finish his sentence because of Tails interruption. "WHAT SONIC YOU FOUND HIM, do you need help or anything!" Tails said worryingly. "No Tails I don't need any help because Eggman state is well..." Sonic found it hard to finish his statement due to the sadness, "well he's dead I believe, look at him." Sonic showed Tails the state he was in. Tails scanned over the projected image in his communicator. Eggman laid there without moving an inch, he had many bloodstains and scratches on his face. He also had a metal rod impaled in his stomach.

"Sonic...," Tails said trying to contain the excitement, "EGGMAN IS FINALLY GONE!" he finished a scream of joy. Sonic looked at his bro noticing his happy face and put on a fake persona. He couldn't agree with tails, sure Eggman was gone from the picture, but that what he waked up to each day. A new day to fight with Eggman. " Yea he sure is bud." Sonic said with a fake happy tone.

"I'm going to go tell everyone about the good news." Tails said happily as he ended the call.

"... I still can't believe he is dead," Sonic said with a sad tone "and I doubt anyone will plan his funeral. Don't worry Eggman, I'll do something for you." and with that Sonic ran off with Eggman in his arms to an unknown place.

* * *

_**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER**_

It was 10:16 am in the morning at Sonic had just woke up, he usually never woke up this late but there was a good reason behind it. Yesterday had been a chore, with people asking him questions left and right, Speeches happening all day, and not to mention the wait times! Once Sonic got out of bed, he went and took a shower then brushed his teeth. Afterward, he went into his room where he put on his gloves and his oh so famous shoes. He then walked downstairs to see tails putting up party decorations. Being confused, Sonic asked Tails a question "Uh what are you doing bro?"

"Sonic did you seriously forgot," Tails replied, "I'm putting up decorations for the celebration party, remember?" How could Sonic forgot! Even if he didn't like the idea of the party, everybody in his friend group talked about it.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Sonic said, " I guess I'll see you at the party, oh if i can't make it, save me a chili dog K." and with that Sonic rushed out of the house leaving wind behind him. _Wonder where he went off to _Tails pondered.

Sonic soon arrived at a cliffside near Eggman's first base. There he dug a pit and dragged a coffin from the base near the hole he dug. He gently put the coffin inside the hole and covered it up. Next, he put down a tombstone saying,

_June 23, 1991 - June 12, 2019 _

_Even if he was evil, he never deserved to die_

Sonic began to talk, "Hey Robotnik, I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear talking right now so I'll make it quick. I never wanted to kill you... I always wanted to bring justice to you, change to become a better man. Killing someone is the last thing I would ever do. I knew I didn't have to kill you like every other evil person, you could change. But I wasn't fast enough this time, and I suffered the consequences. Nobody will be able to fill the egg-shaped hole in my fist Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman." and with that Sonic place down an egg-shaped flower and sped off into the distance.

* * *

_**AT THE PARTY**_

"Hey tails, have you seen Sonic, or has he even called you yet?" Amy asked in a worried tone. It was around 9 pm and the party began at 12 pm. She knew Sonic could be late, but not this late!

"Hm? No, I haven't heard from him since the morning" Tails replied as he finished his chilidog. _Wait a sec _He thought. "Hey Amy, was that the last chilidog" Tails asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, why?" Amy said in a confused tone. _Welp crap, _Tails thought, _I'm surely dead_.


End file.
